


Снежный ангел

by Amne_sia



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amne_sia/pseuds/Amne_sia
Summary: В этом омуте жёлто-зелёных глаз Алек был готов просто тонуть, ежесекундно захлёбываясь от восторга. Он никогда ещё не испытывал такой острой потребности в человеке, раствориться в нём, забраться под кожу и навсегда там остаться, ощущать каждую частичку, каждую клеточку.Единственное, чего Магнус хотел в этот момент – сократить остатки расстояния и прикоснуться к манящим пухлым губам, почувствовать какие они наощупь, узнать какие они на вкус. Но противный голос в голове шептал лишь одно: «Рано».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под Cinema Bizarre - My Obsession. В песне нет ни капли рождества, но она настолько чётко ассоциируется у меня с этой небольшой историей, что я не могла не упомянуть её ;)

Нью-Йорк и в мирное-то время славится своей иллюминацией, а уж на Рождество здесь происходит настоящая вакханалия. Горящими разноцветными гирляндами опутана буквально каждая веточка каждого дерева. Паутины яркого света свисают со зданий и над улицами, повсюду стоят украшенные елки, а магазины соревнуются друг с другом, устраивая на фасадах фантастические световые шоу. Такого количества и разнообразия огней больше нигде и никогда можно и не увидеть.  
  
      Выходя на улицу, с первой же минуты возникает странное чувство, будто угодил в какой-то фильм и всё вокруг не совсем настоящее — все эти огни, ёлки, витрины, катки. Всё вокруг пропитано духом Рождества. Хотя, в каком-то смысле Нью-Йорк и есть Рождество — столь сильны в нём рождественские традиции.  
В это время года на улицах полно народа — в Нью-Йорке гуляют все и всегда, создавая ощущение нескончаемого веселья. Приятная предпраздничная суета окутывает каждую улицу. Тем более, что магазины делают все, чтобы привлечь внимание покупателей: оформление витрин легендарных универмагов давно перешло из разряда коммерции в разряд искусства.  
Даже маленькие сувенирные магазинчики стараются не отставать в «конкурсе красоты».  
  
      Именно поэтому Александр Лайтвуд стоял на улице, взобравшись на стремянку, и пытался прикрепить гирлянду, которая постоянно срывалась с отведённого ей места над входной дверью. Зима в этом году выдалась очень холодная и снежная, и уже через десять минут пальцы Алека задубели, покраснели и совершенно отказывались слушаться. Нос заледенел так, что Лайтвуду начало казаться, что он уже никогда не сможет ощутить божественный аромат любимого чёрного кофе. В глазах начинало рябить от постоянного мигания разноцветных огоньков, и создавалось ощущение, что в голове поселились маленькие букашки, щекочущие каждый сантиметр мозга. Ощущение на самом деле не из приятных.  
  
      За последнюю рабочую неделю эта гирлянда неслабо потрепала нервы юноше, так что он уже был на грани того, чтобы просто сорвать её и выбросить в ближайший мусорный контейнер. И когда рождественский декор в очередной раз оторвался, психанув, Алек дёрнул его на себя, срывая остальные огоньки. Не рассчитав силу, юноша поскользнулся на одной из ступенек и уже представил, как в рождественскую ночь будет лежать на больничной кушетке, загипсованный с ног до головы, но чьи-то крепкие руки ловко подхватили его, спасая от падения.  
  
— Ох, М-Магнус, — вздохнул Алек, встречаясь с жёлто-зелёными глазами своего спасителя, — спасибо.  
  
— Здравствуй, Александр, — промурлыкал Магнус, привычно растягивая букву «р», — не поверишь, первый раз за день держу в руках что-то приятное.  
  
      В этот момент Алек был очень рад такому холоду, потому что алость щёк из-за мороза мастерски скрывала румянец от смущения. Для Алека это было привычное состояние, когда Магнус заходил в сувенирную лавку, но сейчас, когда руки мужчины бережно обхватывали его вокруг талии и даже сквозь тёплое пальто чувствовались их тепло и забота, Лайтвуд был готов просто растаять.  
Александр очень ярко помнит тот момент, когда Магнус впервые переступил порог его скромного магазинчика. Ему казалось, что всё звёзды бесконечного тёмного небосвода осыпались на его волосы и только там им и место. В каждом его шаге, каждом движении чувствовалась грация, присущая только семейству кошачьих. Даже когда Магнус что-то говорил, казалось, будто он сквозь каждую букву тихонько мурлычет.  
А ещё Алек помнил, каким идиотом он выставил себя в их первую встречу. Он тогда стоял за прилавком, разбираясь с бумажной волокитой, и когда Магнус попал в поле зрения, весь мир вокруг просто перестал существовать. Алек во все глаза рассматривал его, вглядывался в каждую чёрточку, внимательно следил за губами, которые пытались донести до него какую-то речь, но каждое слово пролетало мимо ушей. Но, нужно отдать должное, он очень чётко кивал впопад. Лишь когда Лайтвуд увидел очаровательную улыбку покупателя, понял, что тот закончил свой монолог, а он всё ещё стоял и кивал, как болванчик на приборной панели автомобиля. Именно тогда Алек впервые услышал его смех. Кожа моментально покрылась мурашками, а в груди, будто что-то подскочило, словно пыталось вырваться на свободу и пуститься в пляс.  
И теперь, завидев румянец брюнета, Магнус не упускал ни единой возможности вогнать парня в краску. Любыми возможными способами. То подмигивал, то намёки двусмысленные бросал, прикасался, будто по случайности. Всё это безумно нравилось Алеку, хоть и выбивало из привычного жизненного устоя.  
  
      Как оказалось, в тот день Бейн искал магазин, где можно было бы приобрести заготовки для ёлочных игрушек, чтобы их можно было разукрасить самому. Большинство товаров, предлагаемых сувенирным магазинчиком, Алек делал сам в компании со своей сестрой Изабель, которая на это Рождество сбежала со своим новоиспечённым мужем наслаждаться медовым месяцем. Поэтому он с радостью поделился номером телефона одной женщины, у которой эти заготовки могли бы быть.  
Больше всего Алек расстроился из-за того, что мог больше не увидеться с Бейном, но тот пришёл на следующий день, потом ещё через день, ещё и ещё. И вот уже к концу подходила вторая неделя. Магнус приходил, бродил по магазину, рассматривая разнообразные статуэтки, игрушки, открытки, шары с маленькими домиками внутри, на которые падал «снежок», если шарик потрясти. Они мило беседовали и пили кофе, который приносил Магнус, и для Алека именно эти моменты стали самыми любимыми за весь рабочий день.  
Он уже даже подумывал о том, чтобы пригласить Магнуса выпить кофе в каком-нибудь другом месте, хоть немножко отличающемся от прилавка его весьма уютного магазина, но никак не мог решиться сделать этот шаг, панически боясь получить отказ.  
  


**_If you want me to listen whisper  
If you want me to run just walk  
Wrap your name in lace and leather  
I can hear you  
You donʼt need to talk_ **

  
  
— И чем ты тут занимаешься, что мне пришлось взять на себя роль рыцаря в сияющих доспехах? — спросил Магнус, всё ещё обнимая Алека.  
  
— Я… я… — замялся Алек, стараясь выровнять дыхание, — гирлянда… она постоянно отрывается, достала уже.  
  
— И ты захотел решить проблему кардинально? Сорвать её целиком и заодно сорвать себе спину? — засмеялся Магнус, нехотя выпуская парня из своих объятий. — Иди в магазин, согрейся. Я попробую помочь.  
  
      Алеку ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться. Во-первых, пальцы ему ещё понадобятся в будущем, как ни крути. Во-вторых, если он ещё раз притронется к этой гирлянде, то выживет только один из них. А в-третьих, Алек просто не мог сказать Магнусу «нет».  
  
      Лайтвуд вернулся за прилавок и отогревал руки о кружку с горячим кофе и наблюдал за тем, как Магнус полностью снял гирлянду и, взобравшись на стремянку, стал крепить её обратно. Даже когда к нему подходили покупатели, чтобы расплатиться за товар, Алек всё равно, хоть краешком глаза, подсматривал за Бейном. Брюнет уже знал, что Магнус работает в какой-то компании по дизайну интерьера, поэтому вся подобная мишура была для него родной стихией. Уже через пятнадцать минут Магнус позвал Алека, чтобы продемонстрировать результат своих стараний. Гирлянда висела абсолютно по-другому, и, даже можно сказать, лучше. Намного лучше и красивее, и держалась весьма крепко.  
  
— Второй раз за день тебя спасаю, — ухмыльнулся Магнус, заходя в магазин вслед за Алеком, который благодарил его, не переставая.  
  
— Я уже боялся, что вместо Рождественского вечера буду либо в отделении травматологии или в психиатрии время коротать.  
  
— Ну, раз поход по больницам отменяется, что собираешься делать сегодня вечером? — поинтересовался Магнус, рассматривая полку с различными статуэтками.  
  
— Если честно, то я как-то и не думал, — пожал плечами Алек.  
  
— Тяжело поверить, что такому красавчику, как ты, не с кем провести Рождественскую ночь, — Магнус победно улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что в очередной раз смутил милого владельца магазина.  
  
— Обычно сестра меня куда-нибудь тащит, но в этом году её муж отдувается один за нас двоих. Я закрою магазин в четыре часа и пойду домой, пока улицы не превратились в зомби-апокалипсис, — Алек на секунду замешкался, прикусив нижнюю губу. — Ну, а… у тебя какие планы?  
  
— Собирался пригласить кое-кого на свидание, — Магнус подошёл к Алеку, стоящему на своём «дежурном» рабочем месте, и положил перед ним небольшую коробочку, — собственно, поэтому я и пришёл. Поможешь красиво упаковать?  
  
      После скандала с рождественским украшением Алек думал, что хуже уже ничего сегодня не будет. Он ещё никогда так не ошибался. И никогда ещё так не расстраивался.  
Магнус собирался позвать кого-то на свидание. Кого-то, а не его. Да и с чего бы вдруг ему приглашать его на свидание? Скорее всего, Магнус позовёт кого-то, кто такой же стильный, яркий, кто в состоянии сплести пару слов в одно предложение в присутствии Бейна и не будет выглядеть при этом, как только что сваренный рак.  
Радовало Алека только то, что он вовремя закрыл рот, прежде чем получил отказ от своего же предложения и предоставил повод над ним смеяться.  
  


**_Let us make a thousands mistakes  
Cause we will never learn_ **

  
  
— Оу, да… давай, конечно, — выдохнул Алек, стараясь скрыть глубокое разочарование в этом дне, в этом празднике и в самом себе, — выбирай бумагу и ленту, сделаю всё по высшему разряду.  
  
— А ты выбери сам, как тебе нравится.  
  
      Вот ещё. Не хватало ещё на свой вкус украшать подарок для того, кто сегодня будет наслаждаться компанией того, кто так запал Алеку в душу. Но, с другой стороны, это ведь была услуга для Магнуса.  
  
— Александр, приём, — Магнус пощёлкал пальцами около юноши, привлекая его внимание, — ты сегодня опять зависаешь.  
  
— Да. Нет, нет, просто в голове много всего вертится, — отмахнулся Алек и принялся упаковывать подарок, отгоняя от себя желание, заглянуть внутрь и узнать, что же там находится.  
  
      Алек расстелил на прилавке крафт-бумагу и ловкими натренированными под это дело пальцами быстро завернул коробочку, закрепив всё верёвочкой из мешковины. Узелок он прикрыл еловой веточкой, кончики которой были сбрызнуты белой краской, а на верхушку прикрепил несколько блестящих жемчужинок. Просто, элегантно, в духе Рождества. Алеку бы такое точно понравилось.  
  
— Держи, — натянуто улыбнулся Алек.  
  
— Ух ты, это просто превосходно, спасибо, — Магнус спрятал коробочку обратно в карман пальто, а из внутреннего кармана вытащил кошелёк, — сколько с меня?  
  
— Не нужно, — Алек отрицательно помотал головой, — пусть будет и тебе подарком.  
  
— Что же, спасибо ещё раз, — Магнус подмигнул брюнету на прощание и направился к выходу, — с Рождеством, Александр.  
  
— С Рождеством, Магнус.  
  
      Висящий над дверью колокольчик мелодично прозвенел, провожая Бейна, который унёс вместе с собой всё рождественское настроение.  
Заготовки, из которых Алек делал разнообразные побрякушки, он сложил в отведённую для них коробку, потому что продолжать заниматься хэнд-мейдом было бессмысленно. В порыве такого отвратительного настроения весёлые снеговики рисковали превратиться в страшных гремлинов, больше подходящих для Хеллоуина.  
  
      Поток покупателей, состоявший в основном из тех, кто вспомнил о подарках в последний момент, постоянно отвлекал Алека от хоровода отвратительных мыслей, чему он был несказанно рад. Но время близилось к закрытию магазина, все разбредались по домам готовиться к праздничному вечеру, и унылое настроение возвращалось обратно.  
Алек посчитал выручку, заполнил необходимые бумаги, навёл порядок, даже успел ещё одну кружку кофе выпить, поставил помещение на сигнализацию и, накинув поверх зимнего пальто длинный шарф, вышел из магазина.  
  
      Уже начинало потихоньку темнеть, погружая город в уютный сумрак, огоньки, мелькающие на каждом углу, на каждой двери и стене становились ярче, красочнее, а маленькие редкие снежинки, падающие с неба, казалось, убаюкивали прямо на месте.  
Алек закрывал дверь на ключ, когда почувствовал, как на его плечо опустилась чья-то ладонь.  
  
— Магнус? Ты что здесь делаешь? — удивлению Алека не было предела. — Я думал у тебя свидание.  
  
— Ну, так я уже на нём, — улыбнулся Бейн, — если ты, конечно, на него согласишься.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Так, ладно, пойдём традиционным путём. Александр Лайтвуд, не окажите ли Вы мне честь провести эту Рождественскую ночь в моей компании?  
  


**_Youʼre my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
Youʼre my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish, you are_ **

  
  
      Где-то глубоко внутри Алек понимал, что он даже на экзамене в колледже так не тупил, когда ему задали дополнительный вопрос, но сейчас напрячь голосовые связки, чтобы изо рта вылетел хоть какой-то звук, оказалось непосильной задачей. Он так быстро хлопал своими густыми ресницами, что они стали напоминать два вороновых крыла, которые вот-вот оторвут его от земли. Вся эта ситуация казалась фантазией воспалённого мозга и ничего больше. Может, он и правда настолько помешался на этом мужчине, что уже не в состоянии отличить вымысел от правды?  
  
— Александр, — тихо, но так, чтобы его точно услышали, прошептал Магнус, — ты опять завис.  
  
— А? Я… нет, я просто… я просто задумался.  
  
— Надеюсь, обо мне? — Магнус поиграл бровями и, подхватив Алека под руку, повёл его дальше по улице.  
  
— Честно говоря, да, о тебе, — Алек попытался спрятать красные щёки, укутавшись в шарф по самый нос, но было очень неудобно разговаривать, поэтому попытка с треском провалилась, — я думал, ты собирался позвать кого-то другого.  
  
— Я хотел сделать сюрприз, — пожал плечами Магнус, — ты расстроился, я видел, но не смог удержаться, извини.  
  
— И куда мы идём?  
  
— Пусть это тоже будет сюрпризом.  
  


***

  
      Наверное, самое праздничное место в Нью-Йорке — это знаменитый Рокфеллеровский центр. Именно здесь всегда ставят главную ёлку города. А первый раз на это место её поставили исключительно для себя рабочие, которые трудились на строительстве знаменитого небоскрёба.  
Сейчас же посмотреть на главную рождественско-новогоднюю достопримечательность приходит огромное количество человек. Приезжают из других городов и стран, чтобы на время окунуться в этот круговорот новогоднего волшебства и рождественского чуда.  
  
      Парни, вливаясь в поток остальных посетителей, потихоньку приближались к главному катку города, тому самому, что находится под золотой скульптурой Прометея в Рокфеллеровском центре.  
  
— Только не говори, что мы идём кататься на коньках, — запаниковал Алек, сбавляя шаг.  
  
— А почему нет? Ты не умеешь?  
  
— Умею, — почти выкрикнул брюнет, — просто всё моё катание будет сводиться к тому, чтобы держаться за бортик либо падать на задницу.  
  
— Не переживай, — Магнус залился звонким смехом, и Алек невольно залюбовался на маленькие морщинки в уголках его глаз, — я постараюсь уберечь твою очаровательную задницу от падения.  
  
      Магнус потащил Алека в сторону катка, где ледяную гладь уже рассекало достаточное количество народа. Лайтвуд и хотел бы сопротивляться, но то, как Магнус без всякого стеснения держал его за руку, нежно, бережно, заставляло идти за ним куда угодно, хоть границу с Мексикой переходить без документов. Без разницы, лишь бы чувствовать его руку в своей, ощущать тепло, исходящее от бархатистой кожи.  
  
      Отстояв на удивление небольшую очередь за коньками и билетами, парни быстро зашнуровали ботинки и вышли на лёд. По всей арене разносилась музыка, погружая всех в праздничную атмосферу. Весёлая и быстрая сменялась на медленную и романтичную, разбивая людей по парочкам, сближая и расслабляя.  
  
      О грациозности Магнуса можно даже и не говорить. Создавалось такое чувство, как будто он просто парил над землёй, а не рассекал толстую глыбу льда металлическим лезвием, как будто удержание равновесия его вообще не касалось. Он даже имел наглость медленно кататься спиной вперёд, указательным пальцем маня к себе Алека. А Алек, в свою очередь, не соврал: он действительно умел кататься на коньках, если, конечно, это можно так называть. Трясущиеся ноги и руки, размахивающие в разные стороны, смотрелись весьма комично, но в Магнусе вызывали лишь умиление и счастливую улыбку. И нужно отдать должное упорству юноши. Он почти «докатился» до Магнуса, когда, не удержав равновесия, чуть не стал свидетелем земного притяжения, но сильные руки вовремя его подхватили.  
  
— Я же сказал, что не позволю повредить твою очаровательную задницу, — прошептал Магнус почти возле самого уха Алека.  
  
— У тебя это уже должно войти в привычку, — отшутился Алек, вцепившись руками в воротник пальто, — я говорил, что плохо катаюсь.  
  
      Магнус лишь улыбнулся, сильнее прижимая к себе Алека и вкладывая его руку в свою, когда как второй обхватил его вокруг талии. Он оттолкнулся одной ногой с места, скользя по обманчивой поверхности и направляя Алека в нужную ему сторону.  
  
— Ты решил меня окончательно унизить? — с еле заметной улыбкой спросил Алек, краснея от того, как сталкивались их бёдра в танце. — Я на коньках катаюсь лучше, чем танцую.  
  
— Не принижай себя, Александр. Ты прекрасно танцуешь.  
  


**_You can kiss me with your torture  
Tie me up to golden chains  
Leave me beggin undercover  
Wrong or right  
Itʼs all a role play_ **

  
  
      В этом омуте жёлто-зелёных глаз Алек был готов просто тонуть, ежесекундно захлёбываясь от восторга. Рядом с Магнусом сердце начинало колотиться так, что каждый его удар можно было почувствовать сквозь зимнее плотное пальто. Алек никогда ещё не испытывал такой острой потребности в человеке, раствориться в нём, забраться под кожу и навсегда там остаться, ощущать каждую частичку, каждую клеточку.  
Их лица находились на довольно близком расстоянии друг от друга, но всё же сдерживали границы интимности. Они рассматривали друг друга, стараясь запомнить каждую мелочь, каждую деталь, запечатлеть в памяти этот образ, ставший таким желанным.  
Единственное, чего Магнус хотел в этот момент — сократить остатки расстояния и прикоснуться к таким манящим пухлым губам, почувствовать какие они наощупь, узнать какие они на вкус. Но противный голос в голове шептал лишь одно: _«Рано»._  
Он две недели наворачивал круги вокруг Александра, зная, что своими обычными приёмами соблазнения просто его спугнёт. Открытый флирт, пошлые двусмысленные намёки вовсе не для него. В обычной ситуации уже через полчаса после знакомства он бы зажимал его где-нибудь в подсобке, но с Алеком было всё по-другому. Магнус чувствовал себя участником фотоохоты на маленького оленёнка, который от малейшего шороха или неправильного движения мог бы сбежать. И ему нравилась эта постепенность, медлительность, то, какую лёгкость он ощущал рядом с юношей. Именно поэтому он потащил Лайтвуда на каток, понимал, что в том же клубе или на вечеринке брюнету будет некомфортно.  
  
      Парни настолько увлеклись друг другом, играющей музыкой и танцами, что упустили момент, когда всё вокруг стало освещаться лишь уличными фонарями и рождественскими украшениями. Желающих покататься на коньках становилось всё больше, а места соответственно меньше, но, хоть теснота и была бы Бейну на руку, он решил, что это свидание только для них двоих.  
  
— Не хочешь где-нибудь согреться? — спросил Бейн, когда они покинули пределы ледяной арены.  
  
— Да, было бы неплохо, — улыбнулся Алек, чувствуя, как Магнус взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы в замок.  
  
— Пойдём, я знаю одно местечко, тебе понравится.  
  
— Что? Опять сюрприз?  
  
      Магнус был готов подпрыгивать от счастья, видя, как Алек расслаблялся в его компании, всё чаще шутил и смеялся, самостоятельно рассказывал что-то о себе, прежде чем Магнус успевал спрашивать, и сам задавал Бейну вопросы. Но, несмотря на то, что рядом с ним Алеку было уютно, тот всё равно продолжал смущаться и краснеть, даже периодически заикаться. Магнус поражался тому, как в таком возрасте можно было оставаться таким чистым, нежным и невинным, словно маленький ребёнок.  
  
      Пройдя несколько улиц, Бейн привёл Алека к отелю «The Four Seasons», где по традиции в это время начиналось праздничное чаепитие.  
Большие мягкие диваны, ярко пылающий камин, продуманный декор — все создавало атмосферу сказочности, которая дополняла впечатление от богато украшенной, мерцающей разноцветными огнями елки. Традиционная тридцатиметровая гирлянда обвивала ель, и, убранная по-королевски, она представляла собой главное украшение лобби Four Seasons Hotel New York.  
Магнус не мог прогадать — Алек, чьей работой был сувенирный магазин, создание чего-то прекрасного своими собственными руками, оказался в восторге. Пока Бейн разговаривал с администратором по поводу свободных столиков, Лайтвуд чуть ли не с открытым ртом разглядывал интерьер, в особенности его мелкие детали, незначительные штрихи, которые дополняли и придавали величественности и роскоши. Даже когда парней пригласили пройти к их столику, Алек краем глаза старался разглядеть и запомнить то, что его окружало.  
  
      Может дело, конечно, в компании, но Магнус, любитель тусовок и вечеринок до самого утра, не променял бы этот вечер даже на самое пафосное и гламурное сборище. Истинным удовольствием было наблюдать, как Алек уплетал за обе щеки яблочный пирог с орехами, пряностями и сливочным кремом, камамбер с грушей и даже ветчину в глазури. А чего Магнус действительно не мог понять, как такой сладкоежка мог пить простой чёрный кофе БЕЗ сахара.  
  


**_Let us make a thousands mistakes  
Cause we will never learn_ **

  
  
      Заканчивать этот вечер не хотелось абсолютно. Если бы была возможность остановить время, Магнус бы непременно воспользовался ею. Он с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как смеётся Алек над какой-нибудь шуткой, слушал его рассказы о сестре, маленьком бизнесе и осторожных планах на будущее. Бейн периодически забывал даже дышать, чувствуя руку Лайтвуда в своей ладони, видя, как Алек сам переплетает их пальцы, мягко, еле касаясь, проводит большим пальцем по костяшкам, при этом покрываясь лёгким румянцем и прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
      Время летело незаметно и до обидного быстро. До полуночи оставалось чуть больше двух часов, и парни, расплатившись с официантом, отправились на заснеженную улицу. Снег огромными пушистыми хлопьями осыпал дороги, крыши и головы прохожих, радуя детей, которым родители разрешили сегодня не спать подольше, и ещё сильнее сближая романтические парочки.  
После уютных посиделок Магнус и Алек отправились прогуляться по улочкам старого города. Начало пути пало на Washington Square, который в это время особенно красив, припорошен снегом и с неизменной, переливающейся миллионами огней новогодней ёлкой под триумфальной аркой. Как маленькие дети, парни кидались снежками, стараясь не попадать в других прохожих, убегали друг от друга и прятались за столбами и стволами голых деревьев. Ощущение, будто они вернулись в детство, накрывало с головой, грея душу и сердце. Из-за постоянного бега нос и кончики ушей стали замерзать и краснеть, но всё это казалось бессмысленной мелочью.  
Всё так же веселясь и смеясь, они прошлись до Cristopher Street и ещё дальше, до Greenwich Willage, выходя на набережную Гудзона, где в это время горожане всегда запускали в небо фейерверки.  
  
      Чёрное небо освещалось разноцветными огнями, разрисовывая его причудливыми узорами. Трещащие искристые трассы разрывались сферами из крупных красных огней. Золотые пальмы и разноцветные вспышки мерцали тут и там, заставляя глаза разбегаться в разные стороны. Разноцветные кометы, малиновые звёзды с белыми и золотыми хвостами, лимонные вспышки, разрывающиеся посередине и превращающиеся в серебряные сферы. Оглушающие залпы разносились со всех сторон, заставляя людей, как зомби, поднимать головы вверх, чтобы полюбоваться новой порцией сияющих красок.  
  
— Александр, — позвал парня Магнус, протягивая тому маленькую коробочку, — с Рождеством.  
  
      Алек увидел ту самую коробочку, которую сам же и упаковывал сегодня днём. Он уже даже успел забыть об этом и о том, что думал, будто подарок для кого-то другого. Еловая веточка и маленькие жемчужинки всё так же украшали подарочную упаковку, напоминая о том, что подарок несёт в себе рождественский подтекст.  
  
— Магнус, — выдохнул Алек, не скрывая широкой улыбки, — извини, но я тебе ничего не приготовил в подарок.  
  
— Не говори ерунды, Александр, — Магнус склонил голову на бок, любуясь озорными огоньками в голубых глазах, — ты подарил мне прекрасный вечер.  
  
      Алек принял подарок, но раскрывать его не стал. Вместо этого он притянул Магнуса к себе и впился поцелуем в губы, которые манили его на протяжении всего вечера. На этот раз салют взрывался яркими огнями не на небе, а в животе Бейна, отстреливая в голову. Он даже опешил на несколько секунд, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле. Его милый мальчик, да, именно ЕГО милый мальчик так собственнически сминал губы Магнуса, что тот невольно издал тихий стон.  
Отвечая на поцелуй, Магнус на пробу лизнул нижнюю губу Алека, словно прося разрешение на вторжение в сладкий плен рта. Горячие языки сталкивались друг с другом, кружа, лаская и медленно возбуждая.  
  


**_Youʼre my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
Youʼre my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish, you are_ **

  
  
      Если бы на улице было лето, парни не отказались бы простоять в таком положении до самого утра, но реальность бывает иногда слишком сурова, как и зимняя ночь. Ноги начинали замерзать, как и руки, носы и щёки, губы рисковали обветриться, а отсутствие шапки ставило под угрозу ещё и уши.  
  
— Это был самый шикарный подарок на Рождество, — прошептал Магнус в миллиметре от губ Алека, — ты такой сладкий.  
  
— Ты накормил меня сладостями на год вперёд, — улыбнулся Алек, — так что мне теперь придётся усиленно заниматься, чтобы сбросить лишние килограммы.  
  
— Есть один хороший способ, — Магнус ущипнул Алека через пальто за ягодицу, — сжигает уйму калорий и согревает холодными вечерами.  
  
      Алек легонько толкнул Магнуса в плечо, заливаясь румянцем и смущенно улыбаясь. Понятно, какая картинка поселилась у него в голове. Интересно, как долго она ему теперь будет видеться во снах.  
Уже когда парни возвращались обратно к машине Магнуса, Алек аккуратно развернул подарок и достал из коробочки маленького хрустального ангелочка. Он легко помещался на ладони, но был настолько красив, что Лайтвуд остановился, чтобы лучше его разглядеть. Свет уличных фонарей отражался от гладкой поверхности, бросая на кожу причудливые огоньки, из-за чего казалось, что внутри разливается еле заметная радуга.  
  
— Он такой красивый, — прошептал Алек, заворожённо разглядывая фигурку.  
  
— Знал, что тебе понравится.  
  
— Скупаешь у моих конкурентов? — хитро прищурился брюнет, склонив голову на бок.  
  
— А что, я должен был купить тебе подарок у тебя же? Абсурдом попахивает, тебе не кажется?  
  
      Парни стояли посреди тротуара, смешивая поцелуи с лёгким смехом и прижимаясь друг к другу всё сильнее, словно не могли насытиться происходящим. Всего казалось катастрофически мало, недостаточно, чтобы выразить весь тот спектр чувств, который оба испытывали. Но ведь теперь, когда все маски сброшены, все тайны раскрыты, можно было не спешить, наслаждаться каждой минутой, постепенно привыкая друг к другу, открывая новый мир, принадлежащий только им двоим.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил Алек, заметив, что Магнус на протяжении всего вечера очень часто поглядывал на часы.  
  
— Да, всё отлично, почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Ты постоянно смотришь на время. Уже мечтаешь от меня поскорее отделаться?  
  
— Никогда, — уже серьёзным тоном произнёс Бейн, прижимая юношу к своей машине, — никогда не говори подобных вещей, Александр. Придётся довольно серьёзно взяться за твою самооценку. Я готов хоть каждый день доказывать тебе, что ты лучшее, что когда-либо со мной случалось.  
  
      Алек пристыженно опустил взгляд, разглядывая свои ботинки.  
  
— Я слежу за временем, потому что мне нужно заехать в один приют для детей-сирот, — Магнус открыл заднюю дверь машины, демонстрируя парню заднее сиденье, полностью заваленное коробками с подарками, — помнишь, я приходил и искал заготовки для елочных игрушек? Это тоже было для них, чтобы каждый ребёнок мог сделать свой собственный шар и украсить им ёлку.  
  
— Ты спонсируешь детский дом?  
  
— Ну, как спонсирую, помогаю, чем могу. Тем более в Рождество все дети ждут чуда и подарков от Санты.  
  
— Можно поехать с тобой? Я могу сойти за эльфа.  
  
      Магнус ничего не ответил, лишь улыбнулся и открыл переднюю дверь, жестом руки приглашая Лайтвуда сесть в машину. Ведь ему тоже не хотелось отпускать Алека.  
  


**_Come to me tonight…_ **

  
  
      Ехали парни недолго. Пятнадцать минут по практически пустым дорогам, и Магнус припарковался около небольшого трёхэтажного здания. На высоких металлических воротах висела табличка с витиеватыми буквами: «Сиротский центр для детей-сирот и детей, оставшихся без попечения родителей», от которой у Алека по спине пробежал холодок. Он никогда не считал свою семью идеальной. Строгие родители, которые отпустили детей на вольный хлеб, как только им стукнуло по восемнадцать лет, это всё, конечно, удручало и навевало тоску, но он не мог даже представить, каково это быть лишённым хоть какой-то родительской любви.  
  
      Выгрузив пакеты с подарками на пороге, Магнус подошёл к единственному окну на первом этаже, в котором горел свет, и тихонько постучал. Парни простояли буквально пару минут, как дверь открыла средних лет женщина.  
  
— Магнус, дорогой! — улыбнулась та, обнимая парня, — с Рождеством.  
  
— С Рождеством, мисс Криденс, — Магнус ответил на объятия и поцеловал женщину в щёку. — Познакомьтесь, это Александр… мой… парень?  
  
      Они не оговаривали статус своих отношений, но, наверное, даже слепому было бы понятно, что между ними что-то есть. Но Магнусу было бы крайне приятно услышать из уст Алека, что они теперь действительно в отношениях.  
  
— Парень, — улыбнулся Алек, демонстрируя новой знакомой свой румянец. — Очень приятно познакомится, мисс Криденс.  
  
— Ох, зови меня Оливия, — улыбнулась женщина, — а из Магнуса это «мисс Криденс» никакими палками уже не выбить.  
  
      Бейн театрально хмыкнул и, схватив часть пакетов с подарками, зашёл внутрь. Алек последовал его примеру и, шурша пакетами, стал преследовать Магнуса, который, судя по всему, знал, куда нужно идти.  
Во всём здании стояла гробовая тишина, и было слышно лишь, как стучат маленькие каблучки на туфлях мисс Криденс, соприкасаясь с чуть обшарпанным паркетом. Алеку стало безумно интересно, насколько шумно здесь днём, когда дети не спят и носятся по длинным коридорам.  
  
      Магнус завернул за угол и, пройдя пару закрытых дверей, зашёл в большой просторный зал. Обстановка была весьма уютной, скромной, без вычурных элементов, но настолько домашней, что не хватало только горящего камина рядом с огромной ёлкой, которая переливалась разноцветными огнями, мигающими в хаотичном порядке. Разнообразные игрушки сменяли одна другую, и Алек даже разглядел те, которые было видно, что сделаны детскими руками. Видимо те самые, для которых Магнус искал заготовки. Те самые, которые свели их вместе.  
На окнах висели снежинки, фигурки снеговиков и даже Санта-Клауса, а на доске, висящей на стене рядом с дверью, были прикреплены детские рисунки с рождественской тематикой.  
  
      Алек присоединился к Магнусу, который копошился под ёлкой, стараясь уместить подарки для детей.  
  
— Она так внимательно на нас смотрит, — прошептал Алек так, чтобы его услышал только Магнус.  
  
— Не удивлён, — улыбнулся Бейн, — у себя в голове она уже нас с тобой поженила и поселила в домик с белым милым заборчиком.  
  
— Я пойду пока чайник поставлю, — пролепетала Оливия, на что парни лишь переглянулись и тихонько рассмеялись.  
  
      Отказаться от чая с пирогом и печеньем в виде оленей и эльфов не получилось ни у кого, поэтому ребята сидели на кухне для работников центра и мило беседовали. Мисс Криденс рассказывала Алеку историю создания центра и их программы обучения, как они с коллегами стараются подарить детям весёлое детство и достойно подготовить их к будущему, сколько к этому прилагается усилий, чтобы уделить внимание каждому ребёнку.  
Они настолько были увлечены беседой, что даже не сразу заметили, как на кухню зашёл маленький мальчик, сжимая в руках маленького медвежонка.  
  
— Черничка! — крикнул Магнус, усаживая мальчика к себе на колени. — Ты почему не спишь?  
  
— Я хотел увидеть Санту, но я опоздал, да? — прошептал мальчуган, вжимаясь в Бейна. — Я видел подарки под ёлкой, он уже ушёл?  
  
— У Санты в этот день очень много работы, Макс, — Оливия поправила ребёнку чёлку, которая норовила залезть в глаза, — и чтобы он смог её закончить, все детки должны в это время спать.  
  
— Пойдём, черничка, я тебя уложу, — прошептал Магнус, укладывая голову Макса к себе на плечо.  
  
      Алек проводил их нежным взглядом, вспоминая, как в детстве посреди ночи укачивал маленькую Изабель, когда той снились кошмары. Точно так же, укладывая её на плечо.  
  
— Черничка? — спросил Алек у мисс Криденс. — Почему черничка?  
  
— Ох, это забавная история, — улыбнулась Оливия, — в прошлом году Магнус и ещё пара ребят привезли на Пасху кучу выпечки. И Макс за обе щеки уплетал только черничные кексы, а потом ещё два дня ходил с синими губами и пальцами. Поэтому Магнус и прозвал его так. Вообще, из всех детей Магнус привязан больше всего именно к нему, не знаю почему.  
  


**_Youʼre my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my obsession_ **

  
  
— Я заметил, что Магнус часто оказывает вам какую-либо помощь.  
  
— Да, он вырос замечательным человеком, мужчиной. Вообще, многие выпускники нашего приюта помогают, приезжают в гости. Для многих это место осталось родным домом.  
  
— Так Магнус тоже здесь жил? — мисс Криденс кивнула, не отводя взгляда от своей кружки.  
  
— Я помню тот день, когда он перешагнул порог этого здания. Я тогда только начала здесь работать воспитателем. Сама ещё девчонкой была, только-только колледж окончила. Его привёл работник социальной службы. Не мне, конечно, рассказывать детали его жизни до того, как он к нам попал. Он был такой маленький, тихий, но уже тогда было видно, что в нём сокрыта огромная сила, воля и тяга к жизни. И я верю, что однажды он добьётся огромных успехов.  
  
      Уже на пороге, когда парни прощались с директором приюта, Оливия крепко обняла Лайтвуда и возле самого уха прошептала:  
  
— Береги моего мальчика, Александр.  
  


***

  
      Парни шли в молчании, медленно, держась за руки. Усталость уже давала о себе знать, да и сон подкрадывался тихо и незаметно. Но последнее, чего сейчас хотелось — это расходиться по домам.  
  
      Из раздумий Магнуса вырвал тихий смешок и отсутствие тепла в руке, где раньше была рука Алека. Бейн пошёл следом за юношей, который аккуратно ступал по заснеженной полянке, на которой не было и следа. Всё вокруг было покрыто снегом, словно пушистым одеяло, окутывая своим ласковым холодом и свежестью. В свете уличных фонарей, снежок блестел так, будто был усыпан миллионом бриллиантов, притягивая к себе взгляд и маня прикоснуться.  
Алек рухнул в снег и, расправив руки и ноги в разные стороны, стал делать снежного ангела, по-детски улыбаясь.  
  
— Присоединяйся, — прокричал Алек Магнусу, и тот прилёг рядом, повторяя движения.  
  
      Полночное небо было усыпано звёздами так же, как и волосы Магнуса в тот день, когда он впервые зашёл к Алеку в сувенирную лавку. Необъятная красота завораживала взор, погружая в мечты и грёзы, отвлекая от посторонних мыслей.  
Алек нащупал руку Магнуса, сплетая пальцы в замок, но тот резко перевернулся, оказываясь на парне сверху. Магнус обхватил своими губами нижнюю губу Алека, облизнув её, проник языком в рот, даря томный, полный теплоты и любви поцелуй.  
  
— Магнус, ты испортил своего снежного ангела, — деланно возмутился Алек, нехотя отрываясь от любимых губ.  
  
— Глупый, зачем мне снежный, если рядом со мной теперь самый настоящий ангел?  
  


**_The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish, you are…_ **


End file.
